


In the Stars

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tara and Mason are on a mission, get these dumb boys together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Tara and Mason didn't want to leave it up to fate. Theo and Liam needed a push, and they would deliver it.





	In the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eliestarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliestarr/gifts).



> For the lovely Elie, happy belated birthday darling!! x

Tara sat in the lounge room with her book propped up on her knees, silently observing her little brother over the top of it. He was on the other couch beside his long time best friend, Liam, the two of them trash talking and laughing as they played some stupid game that Tara didn’t care about. Theo’s eyes were shining, a grin spread across his face as he nudged Liam’s shoulder with his.

She had literally never seen Theo so happy or carefree as when he was with Liam. But the two stubborn shits maintained that they were just friends, and that that was all they would ever be.

Couldn’t they see how good they’d be together?

Their parents joked all the time that they were inseparable and that they’d get married one day, but Tara didn’t think it was a joke at all. She believed it. As far as she was concerned, they were fated, but literally every time one of them was single, the other was in a relationship, the timing just never quite working out.

But now, for the first time since the two of them had started dating other people back in middle school, both of them were actually single. Liam’s girlfriend Hayden had broken up with him when she’d moved away the week before. Even better, to her knowledge Theo wasn’t even talking to anyone else.

This was their chance, she just had to make them see it. But for that, she would need some help.

Sent 3:12pm Meet me at the diner in 20 minutes. I think it’s finally time.

Received 3:13pm I’ll be there.

***

“Thanks for meeting me,” Tara said as she slid into the booth.

“My pleasure,” Mason said, rubbing his hands together, his eyes shining with excitement. “I can’t believe it’s finally real. They’re both actually single.”

“I know,” she said. “I thought it might take longer for Liam to recover, but I guess he didn’t like Hayden as much as we thought he did.”

“Nah,” Mason said thoughtfully. “I think it was starting to go sour. He did mention something about a few arguments before she moved.”

“He looks happy today anyway,” Tara said with a shrug. “So, where should we start?”

“Plan A,” Mason said with a nod. “We need to get them spending as much time together as possible. I’ll text Liam now and let him know I won’t be able to take him to school for the next week.”

“Perfect,” Tara grinned. “He was still at home when I left, so he’ll probably ask Theo there and then.”

“Done,” Mason said, putting his phone away. “We’ll meet in a week and re-evaluate.”

“Milkshake to celebrate?” Tara asked with a smirk.

“Definitely,” Mason agreed.

***

As predicted, Liam had asked Theo for a lift to school and the two of them were closer than ever. Tara came home from work most days finding Liam in the lounge room with Theo playing games, or sprawled out on Theo’s bed doing homework while her brother worked at his desk.

But despite all this extra time together, there wasn’t even a hint of anything further developing between them.

Tara sat opposite Mason in the same booth as the week before, scowling down at her hands.

“It didn’t work,” she grumbled.

“Well no,” Mason said. “But did you really think it would?”

“No,” she admitted, “but I hoped.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Mason said dismissively. “Time for Plan B.”

“Which one was that again?” Tara asked, tapping her chin with the menu and scrunching up her face in thought.

“Dinner and ditch,” Mason smirked. “We invite them out and then bail at the last possible second.”

“Oh yeah,” Tara smirked. “That’s a classic.”

“What should the occasion be?” Mason asked, eyes lighting up.

“Why does it need to be an occasion?” Tara asked sceptically.

“Well, because we want them to go somewhere nice, not just the diner,” Mason pointed out dryly.

“What’s wrong with the diner?” She scowled.

Mason laughed at her. “Oh sweetie. The diner is great, but we all eat here all the time. It has to be somewhere special, especially if it’s gonna be their first date.”

“Good point,” Tara agreed. “Alright, special occasion.”

They both hummed thoughtfully, looking around them for inspiration.

“I could say I’m treating everyone cause I got a raise at work?” Tara suggested.

“That could work,” Mason agreed, looking impressed. “Did you?”

“Well yeah, like three dollars,” she laughed.

“Oh,” Mason said sheepishly. “Let’s not tell them that bit.”

“Our secret,” she nodded sagely.

***

Tara stood by the door, listening in to the phone conversation Liam was having with Mason with a smirk. He hung up and he walked back into the room, looking morose.

“Mason and Corey aren’t coming anymore,” he said sadly. “Sorry Tara, I know you were really excited.”

“That’s okay, Liam,” she said kindly, trying desperately to keep a straight face.

“So, we’ll meet you there?” Theo asked, walking into the room and pulling on his jacket. Tara smirked at the way Liam’s eyes lingered on him.

“Yeah,” she said. “I’m gonna go pick up Cora.”

“Cool, let’s go Liam,” Theo nodded. “See you in a bit,” he waved.

“Bye,” Tara said, leaning against the doorframe and watching as they got into Theo’s truck and drove away. She picked up her phone straight away.

“They’re on their way,” she said.

“Excellent,” Mason replied.

“I’m going over to Cora’s now,” she said. “I’ll text them when I get there.”

“Cool, let me know how it goes.”

***

“So, let me get this right,” Cora smirked, leaning back into the couch, a huge grin on her face. “You’re trying to see up your baby brother with Liam Dunbar?”

“Yep,” Tara said, taking a sip of the cocktail Cora had handed her as soon as she walked in the door.

“Oh, this is delicious,” Cora laughed.

“They’re practically married already,” Tara pointed out. “I’m just giving them a little push.”

“Oh I’m not judging,” Cora smirked. “I did the same thing with Derek and Stiles. Absolute morons had danced around each other for years. I soon put a stop to that.”

“Any tips?” Tara asked, leaning forward eagerly.

“Give them a common enemy,” Cora explained. “If they think that no one wants them together, they’ll rebel.”

“Reverse psychology,” Tara nodded, looking impressed. “Nice.”

***

“Sorry I had to bail, guys,” Tara said as Theo and Liam walked inside.

“What happened?” Theo asked. “Is Cora okay?”

“Yeah, she’ll be fine,” Tara said. “Just a bad break-up. I had to be there for her.”

“Wait? Cora broke up with Erica?” Liam asked, scandalised.

Tara’s eyes widened. Cora had been dating Erica? Why hadn’t she known that?

“Um,” she said.

Theo gave her a funny look. “What? We know Cora is gay, Tara. You don’t have to pretend she isn’t.”

“Right,” Tara squeaked. She cleared her throat, deciding to set that particular issue aside for another time. “So did you guys still manage to have a nice time?”

“Yeah,” Liam said with a grin. “The food was so good. You really missed out.”

“Bummer,” Tara said. “Maybe next time.”

***

“It didn’t work,” she hissed to Mason, trying to keep her voice down as he talked to him on the phone.

“What?” Mason objected. “A romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant didn’t affect them at all?”

“Nope,” Tara said. “They’re in the lounge room playing video games, same as always.”

“Damn,” Mason sighed. “Why are they so stubborn?”

“Listen though,” Tara whispered. “Cora gave me an idea. She said to use reverse psychology. Make it seem like we disapprove.”

“Um, no sweetie,” Mason said. “I’m super gay. I am not pretending that I disapprove of a gay relationship, ever, for any reason.”

“Oh,” Tara said, frowning. “Yeah, that’s a good point.”

“What if we throw a different spanner in the works?” Mason asked. “Jealousy?”

“Ooo,” Tara said. Her brother was definitely territorial. “Yes, that might just work. And I think I know the perfect guy.”

***

“Wait? You chose Brett?” Mason hissed, looking panicked.

“Why? Is that bad?” She asked.

“Fuck,” Mason said, rushing out the back where Brett was leaning down and whispering something in Liam’s ear. And then thwack! Liam had punched him in the stomach, sending him reeling backwards.

Before Tara and Mason could do anything other than stare at them in horror, Theo was there, grabbing Liam and herding him away.

Mason went to check on Brett while Tara moved within hearing distance, observing Liam with a worried expression. She’d had no idea that Liam would react that way with Brett.

Theo had a hand on Liam’s shoulder, talking to him quietly, soothing him while Liam stared down at the ground, looking guilty. Tara’s eyes widened as she saw her brother’s gaze resting on Liam’s lips for a few seconds before sighing and pulling Liam into a hug, rubbing circles on his upper back with one hand as Liam clung to him.

“It’s okay,” she heard Theo say. “You’re fine, I’ve got you Liam.”

Mason came up beside her, watching them with her.

“Brett goes to Devenford,” Mason said quietly.

“The school Liam was expelled from?” She asked, turning to look at him, eyes widening.

“Yeah,” Mason sighed. “Brett was one of the reasons why.”

“Fuck,” she sighed, biting down on her lip and looking back at Liam. “I’m such an idiot.”

“You meant well,” Mason said, patting her shoulder. “Come on, let’s leave them to it.”

She felt her brother’s eyes on her back as she walked away, guilt and shame bubbling in her chest. Maybe it was time to back off and let them figure it out for themselves. From Theo’s little glance, he was already most of the way there anyway.

***

They sat in the diner. Tara was playing with the straw of her milkshake, guilt making her stomach clench. She’d meant well, but she’d hurt her brother and his best friend. That was so far from what she’s intended that she felt sick. From the morose look on Mason’s face, it was clear that he felt the same.

“Hey guys,” Liam said lightly, slipping in beside Mason. Theo did the same with Tara. “We need to talk.”

“We know what you’ve been doing,” Theo said.

Tara glanced at him and sighed. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Me too,” Mason said. “We just wanted to help.”

“Which I appreciate,” Theo said, nudging Tara’s shoulder. “But maybe you can give it a rest now?”

“Yeah,” Liam said. “We’re friends, nothing more.”

Theo sighed minutely, slumping into Tara’s side. Tara stared at Liam, as did Mason. Was he really this oblivious.

“Liam,” Mason said. “Do you like Theo at all?”

“What?” Liam spluttered, turning pink. “Mason, shut up!”

“Because you told me you did,” Mason continued, ignoring him. “Were you lying?”

“Oh my god,” Liam groaned, putting his face in his hands. “Why would you do this to me?”

“You like me?” Theo asked, his voice hoarse. Tara could feel him trembling. Liam just groaned again, refusing to look up. Theo turned his attention to Mason. “He likes me?” He demanded.

“So much,” Mason nodded, fighting a smile.

“Oh my god,” Theo said, turning to look at Tara. “I was so mad at you guys cause I thought you were trying to force Liam into liking me when he didn’t, but you knew he did all this time?”

“Yep,” Tara confirmed. “You’re both morons, and you both like each other.”

“Wait?” Liam said, lifting his head. “Theo likes me?”

Mason just burst out laughing. “Oh my god, you’re as bad as each other.”

“Yes,” Theo said, ignoring him. “Liam, I like you.”

“I like you too,” Liam said shyly.

Theo’s grin was brilliant. And then he was leaning across the table, a hand fisted in Liam’s shirt as he pulled him in for a sizzling kiss. Liam gripped the back of his neck and returned his kiss eagerly.

“At what point does this go from cute to disgusting?” Tara asked almost a minute later.

“It’s already well beyond,” Mason said. “Let’s leave them to it.”

“Good plan,” Tara nodded. She slid out of the other end of the booth, walking away with Mason, arm in arm.

“Good job partner,” Mason said.

“Thank you,” Tara grinned. “You did well, too.”

“Now,” Mason said as he held the door open for her. “About Cora.”

“Nope,” Tara said, running out the door.

“You can run but you can’t hide, Raeken,” Mason yelled after her.


End file.
